ben_and_toads_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Bryan
Sabrina Bryan is a season 5/season 15 contestant on Dancing with the Stars, a singer and actress. Career She was born on September 16, 1984 who is known as Reba Sabrina Hinojos in Yorba Linda, California, in the United States of America. She is best known for her role with the other female Cheetah girls. In season 2, Kiely Williams and Adrienne Bailon will appear on the show as contestants and they will see Sabrina Bryan. She has stared as Pamela in Fish Hooks. Her partner for season 1 should have been Louis van Amstel but was not due to his participation and her partner is Nick Kosovich instead. She was chosen by the public vote over Kyle Massey and Carson Kressley to compete on season 15 with Louis van Amstel. In week 1, the Sweeper round appeared and Sabrina wiped out after the top 10 contestants left on the Sweeper. She chose the order of operation for the first five going down on the Sweeper round. First down was Nicky Sapera, then Apolo Anton Ohno, then Mark Ballas, then Allen Ford, then Kelly Clarkson. The five are all eliminated to the Qualifier. Ben and Toad's Contest Sabrina Bryan appeared on seasons 1 and 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest. In week 2, Bryan was pulled out by Allen Ford because Unanimous lost the task. In week 12, after 6 weeks of her shocking elimination, Bryan had to help former contestant Allen Ford because she said "Allen Ford, get the most wins and we will be happy with the show." and they ended up winning the most wins and the Molson Canadian Duck Umbrella goes to Bryan instead of Ford because he's eliminated in the third round and his partner is Cheryl Burke, who was partnering Emmitt Smith for the week and they won season 3. Bryan was eliminated in week 6 because there was a triple elimination between her, Mark Ballas and Louis van Amstel. She was eliminated again in week 6 the third time she was eliminated. Quotes *"Allen Ford, get the most wins and we will be happy." (Bryan at Arm Melter 16) *"Not happy Braxton!" *"Oh no, Nicky Sapera is down! That leads the 39 contestants left." (On Week 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest Season 1) *"Koto Okubo!" (Arm Melter 16 as she calls for all supercentenarians that are living) *"The supercentenarians are not lucky!" (Allen Ford armwrestling part) *"WHAT the bad glitches are you thinking about Donald and Koto?" (Arm Melter 16) *"Oh no, another contestant down! That's season 4 champion Apolo Anton Ohno." *"Unlucky armwrestler at the event!" (Bryan at Arm Melter 16 and they play Mario Party 9) Gallery sabrina_bryan BATC.jpg sabrina-bryan-1-sized.jpg Trivia *Bryan became the sixth celebrity to go home, the third Dancing with the Stars contestant to go home, the second season 15 all star to go home and the fourth female to go home. It was another shocking elimination for Bryan. Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Voted Out Category:Contestants Category:Season 15 Category:Season 5 Category:Contestants voted out by Koto Okubo